


I Love Ethel

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [113]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Pets, Phobias, Rats, Snakes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Can you make one where Sportacus maybe has a small pet?? A rat or snake maybe??





	I Love Ethel

Stingy screamed and jumped behind his car. “What is  _that_?!” He cried, pointing at Sportacus.

Trixie, on the other hand, raced up to Sportacus and grinned at the creature in his hands. “Aww, a rat!”

All the other kid ran to take a look. Indeed, Sportacus held a rat in his hands. It sat in his palms, looking up at the children and twitching its nose. 

Over their heads, Sportacus called, “Stingy! Come say hello to Ethel. She won’t bite!”

Stingy glared out from behind the car. “No! It’s gross. It probably has the black plague!”

Trixie pet on Ethel the forehead. “Cool.”

“Stingy, I wouldn’t introduce you all to Ethel if she could hurt you,” Sportacus explained. Stingy continued to glare, not convinced. 

Ethel basked in the attention, squeaking occasionally at the kids and making them giggle. It looked like fun. Slowly, Stingy edged around until he was on the other side of his car. He kept his eyes on Ethel as he moved closer.

She scampered up Sportacus’ arm to sit on his shoulder and Stingy froze.  Sportacus flashed him a reassuring smile. “I  _promise_ she won’t hurt you, Stingy. You don’t even have to touch her.”

Stingy scoffed. “I’m not  _scared_.” He watched as Pixel poked Ethel’s tail and she turned to squeak at him. Pixel laughed. 

No, of course Stingy wasn’t scared of a little rat. Stingy puffed out his chest, much like Ziggy did when he was trying to be a hero, and marched up to the group. Everyone looked up at him and parted to clear a way to Sportacus.

With a shaking hand, Stingy reached up, hesitated above Ethel’s head, and touched a finger to her upper back. He smirked and did it again. “There, see? I  _told_ you I wasn’t scared.”

Sportacus beamed at him just as a thin green tail fell out of his hat. In hung there, square between his eyes. Stingy stared at it, horror filling him from shoes to bow tie. 

“Oh!” Sportacus chuckled and took off his hat. There, coiled up, was a green snake. “I also wanted to show you all Lucy!”

Stingy fainted just as Trixie said, “ _Coooooool_!”


End file.
